


Of Theme Parks and Rollercoasters

by banana654321



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My first and last Jicheol because I suck bigtime, oh god forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is a sappy lover. Jihoon is a violent freak who loves the sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Theme Parks and Rollercoasters

**Author's Note:**

> Jk. I don't know how to do summaries fak.  
> First, and probably my last, fanfic for my ultimate OTP...  
> God I love Jicheol so much but this sucks bigtime . I am so sorry for murdering this precious ship.  
> Unedited, bear with me!

The spring breeze blew past the car's slightly open windows, the moon reflected on the recently cleaned exterior of the newly bought black Sorenta that Seungcheol managed to steal/borrow from their manager. As Jihoon curled up in hopes of finding a warmer position but was interrupted when he heard Seungcheol grunt.

The younger, clearly concerned for the older male, decided to forget about finding a warmer position entirely, he sleepily rubbed his eyes and turned to Seungcheol who was watching him sleep. “What's wrong?” He tried to say but his still sleepy system defies him.

“It's cold.” Seungcheol answered, managing to catch the slur of words that just came out of the smaller male.

“Then roll the windows up.” Jihoon simply replied, eyes intent on Seungcheol's unmoving state. Sighing in defeat, the older male stubbornly shook his head so Jihoon had no other choice but to do it himself. His feet dangling from the seat and his elbow's anchored on the cushioned compartment in the middle as he tried to reach for windows' control on Seungcheol's side.

“You don't even have a single romantic bone in your body.” Seungcheol said under his breath and pulled Jihoon into his arms. Sighing at the warmth that the younger provided, Seungcheol snuggled his face into Jihoon's side. “Much better.”

“This is uncomfortable.” Jihoon said as he felt his hips press on the compartment, one of his legs dangled on the seat while the other tried to support his weight.

“Just a little longer.” Seungcheol whispered as he released a breath of relief. “Just a little bit more.”

“Seungcheol, we can move at the back if you want to cuddle, can't we?” Jihoon said in protest, his hips taking a toll on his uncomfortable position.

“Not a single romantic bone in your body. Really.” Seungcheol sighed in defeat as he crawled his way to the back of the car.

Jihoon let out an amused laugh, “Where are we anyways?” Jihoon mumbled as he followed Seungcheol at the back of the car. The younger was too distracted earlier but when he looked around them, they were parked in a wide space, the place looked empty but Jihoon wasn't sure, considering that the whole place was still dark. He couldn't exactly make out their surroundings.

“We're just resting for now. I don't want to drive sleepy.” Seungcheol shrugged as he welcomed Jihoon back in his arms. The glint in Seungcheol's eyes tells Jihoon he wasn't telling the truth but he decided to just let it go, given the four hour drive that the older had to endure, he wasn't in any position to complain.

“Why are you so small?” Seungcheol mumbled against Jihoon's hair, earning him a light punch from the younger.

“Not my height, Seungcheol. It's not funny.” Jihoon warned.

Seungcheol's gentle laughter filled the car, “You just fit perfect in my arms, is all,” he then cooed, his lips pressed on the top of Jihoon's head.

“You sap. Shut up.” Knowing all too well that Seungcheol can't see him, Jihoon allowed himself to smile at the remark, his cheeks matching his pink hair from before as he blushed from the sweet words.

“You're smiling, aren't you?” Seungcheol said, sure of himself.

“I'm not.” Jihoon, quick to dismiss the older.

“I can see you from the rear view mirror.” Seungcheol pointed in front, making Jihoon blush harder, his face red, from embarrassment this time.

Jihoon struggled to free himself from Seungcheol's hug and managed to throw him a stink-eye for teasing him, despite the redness of his face. Seungcheol's laugh from beautiful music turned into an annoying noise in a split second.

“Are you really going to do this to me?” Jihoon said sharply only to be met by more laughter. “Hyung!” Jihoon shouted, more of a plea than a warning.

“Alright,” Seungcheol threw his arms in surrender, his lips pursed as he tried to suppress laughter. “I won't anymore. Come here then.” Seungcheol stretched one of his hands and waited for Jihoon to take it. When warm met warm, Seungcheol pulled Jihoon abruptly, the younger falling into the older male's, where chest met chest in a rather striking contact. Jihoon's breath hitched, the proximity wasn't helping with the heat on his face. The blush kept getting redder by the moment.

“I could stay like this forever.” Seungcheol happily sighed and cupped Jihoon's face. He leaned in closer and pressed a tender kiss on Jihoon's lips. “I want it to be like this everyday.” Seungcheol closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jihoon's forehead.

“I'm really sorry for not spending time with you.” Jihoon mumbled, his eyes closed as he inhaled Seungcheol's scent. Jihoon, spending all his time inside the recording studio, he missed Seungcheol's driver's license examinations where they agreed to go together. Jihoon knew how nervous Seuncheol was with the practical exam but being buried under heaps of work and music edits, Jihoon barely even remembered his own birthday. It was all Seungcheol's efforts that helped them through Jihoon's tight schedule.

“I understand, it's for our future Jihoon. You don't have to be sorry for that.” Seungcheol said, Jihoon wiggled his way out of Seungcheol's grasp and sat himself on the older male's lap.

“I know but I don't just have responsibility with Seventeen as is, I have a responsibility as your boyfriend, and as your best friend.” Jihoon sighed, it was his turn to cup Seungcheol's face. “I haven't been both, for a very long time now.”

Seungcheol smiled sadly, “It's not your fault, okay? Besides, I haven't been a boyfriend or a best friend as of late. All I've been was a good leader for Seventeen.”

Jihoon knew that this is Seungcheol's way of comforting him, of reassuring him that even if they barely make enough time for each other, they're okay, in one way or another. Jihoon knew this much and all he could do was sigh in surrender, there's no arguing with Seungcheol when it comes to this. Jihoon knew he won't win this battle so he choose to let it go, instead he pulled Seungcheol's face closer to his and kissed him passionately, devoid of tenderness and innocence, the kiss was deep and intimate. It was, in Jihoon's own way, making up for the lost time.

They were lost in each other's arms, their breathing rhythmical as they fall into a comfortable position, Jihoon plastered against Seungcheol, and the older clinging happily unto Jihoon's warmth. They waited for the sun to rise, silence deafening but their hearts beating loudly served as an ample reminder of each other's presence.

Jihoon watched as the whole place light up, the sun wrapping it's warm blanket of sunshine and slowly unraveling the place. Jihoon let out a small laugh. “I should have known.” He shook his head and looked up at the sleeping figure of his lover. “You manchild,” he bopped his head lightly on Seungcheol's chest and snuggled closer. It will be three hours before the amusement park opens, so he decided to join the older boy in dreamland, his eyes fluttering into a close as the sun completely rose.

…..

It was an hour after the amusement park opened when Seungcheol finally decided to wake the sleeping Jihoon from his slumber. Butterfly kisses showered Jihoon's entire face as a morning greeting, accompanied by Seungcheol's stupidly childish grin that reached his eyes.

“I should have known, you'd bring me to an amusement park. You're such a girl.” Jihoon mumbled as he yawned and stretched his tired arms.

“I was supposed to say surprise when the sun finally riose up but I fell asleep,” Seungcheol laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck in discomfort.

“Seungcheol, it's fine. I like it. Love it even. No matter where we are, just as long as I'm with you, okay?” Jihoon said and cringed at his words. “Oh god, I sound like you. Or worse, I sound like Seokmin. Talk about not having a single romantic bone in my body.” Jihoon rubbed his arms as he felt goosebumps make their way into his system because of the greasiness.

The older laughed and jumped out of the car. “Let's enjoy the whole day together before we go back to reality.” He said as he offered his outstretched hand to Jihoon, with which the younger gladly took. The idea of spending time together freely would be the best thing that they could ever wish for.

…..

They explored the whole amusement park as much as they could, riding tame attractions from swirling teacups that Seungcheol forcibly pulled Jihoon into to wilder ones that sent them into a bundle of wet clothes and damp hair. They took pictures that would remind them that it's okay to have fun sometimes, that despite their busy schedules, it is optimal that they learn to live life and not let it pass them by. Their youths were made to be enjoyed and spent carelessly. This was Seungcheol and Jihoon's, it was theirs entirely.

Walking hand in hand, exchanging tender kisses in secured places. Watching a 4D movie and clutching each other's hand tightly to keep themselves intact to reality, making sure that if ever, if somehow the movie turned into reality, they won't be separated from each other.

Seungcheol seemed like he was never going to run out of energy, carrying Jihoon on his back when the younger whined about his legs hurting. Running errands like a fool, Jihoon's fool, from buying ice cream to looking for corn dogs and cotton candy. Seungcheol didn't mind at all. He loved the entire amusement park, the themes for each area, the rides, the other activities, the arcades. He loved seeing kids running around in their favorite Disney princes and princesses costumes. He loved looking at parents who watched fondly at the sidelines. He liked looking at other couples, the love in their eyes as they made sure the other was enjoying as much as they are. Seungcheol was ecstatic to be here and to have Jihoon close to him.

“Jihoon, thank you.” He said, when he finally sat down beside his boyfriend, he held Jihoon's soda cup and sipped on his.

“For what? Cheol, I had a great time myself. I should be the one thanking you. For taking me here and making sure I had a great time, thank you.” He reached for the older male's free hand and squeezed it, knowing he won't be able to reward him with a kiss given the amount of people who can see them. “Thanks,” he whispered again.

“I have a favor though, three actually.” Seungcheol said.

“Hit me.” Jihoon said confidently, anticipating.

Seungcheol slowly pulled out a pair of headbands from his backpack and handed it to Jihoon. “One, wear this for me.” Seungcheol smiled foolishly, as Jihoon looked at the atrocious pink bunny ears that Seungcheol was handing him.

“You're kidding, right?” Jihoon's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at the headband, horrified.

“Please.” Seungcheol said, puppy eyes strategy in tact and a cute pout to go with it. “I'll wear it too.” He said as he slipped his own leopard print cat ears on his own head. “See?”

“Oh god. You're stupid Seungcheol.” Jihoon sighed deeply and allowed Seungcheol to slip the headband on him. “I look stupid.” He mumbled under his breath only to be countered by Seungcheol, “You look really cute.” He smiled from ear to ear, pleased at his headband of choice which suited Jihoon nicely.

“I hope your two other requests isn't as atrocious as this thing in my head.” Jihoon shook his head in defeat as he realized he agreed to this. Seungcheol just shook his head and then he pointed at the creaky wooden roller coaster that Jihoon was afraid of.

The younger felt his knees buckle at the idea of riding the thing, he looked at Seungcheol and shook his head no but Seungcheol just nodded his head, excitedly. “It'll be fun.” He said, encouraging Jihoon.

“The line will be impossibly long, let it go Cheol.” Jihoon's voice waivered, fear was consuming him inside.

“No it won't. Let's go.”

“Hyung.” Jihoon said, hoping it would work on Seungcheol like every other time.

“Not this time Jihoon. It's the ultimate ride, we need to try it. We won't have any other opportunity like this, so please. Indulge me.” Seungcheol said as he dragged Jihoon in line. All the younger could do was gulp in his saliva in nervousness.

Apparently, Seungcheol was right, the line wasn't as long as Jihoon expected, within 15 minutes in line they're already safely tucked into the T-Express. Jihoon's eyes were closed, his hand clutching the buzz bar as if it's his own life. “I am going to fucking castrate you, Choi Seungcheol.” Jihoon said as he tugged on the safety belt of the ride, making sure that it won't fail him in the middle of the ride. “I will fucking end you.” he breathed out as he tried to wipe his clammy palms on his pants, his hands shaking and cold from nervousness.

“Jihoon, relax.” Seungcheol tried to calm the younger boy, reaching for the small hands who held on tight hold on the buzz bar. “I'm right here.” He said, fingers about to touch the back of Jihoon's pale hands. “Don't fucking touch me.” He hissed, eyes closed, brows creased as he tried to concentrate on breathing.

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol sounded defeated. “Don't worry.”

“How can I not, Hyung? This whole thing is made out of wood, what if it collapses? I don't want to die yet!” Jihoon said in hushed tone. “I've worked so hard to die too young.”

“You won't die, not on my watch. And it won't collapse, Jihoon. Trust me.” Seungcheol said.

“I do trust you, Seungcheol. I don't trust myself though. I don't trust this ride. I'm scared at the end of my wits.” Jihoon confessed, his hands almost translucent, as blood was almost cut off from his hands due to the tight grasp of Jihoon on the bars.

“I'm right here,” Seungcheol repeated. The older male laid his hand out and offered it to Jihoon, “Take my hand. I won't let go. Just like always, I'm not going anywhere, so trust me, okay? We're okay.” He encouraged the younger.

Seungcheol watched as reluctance filled Jihoon's face, but then the younger slowly, one by one Jihoon's fingers, loosed it's grip and regained it's color. “Breathe, baby, breathe.” Seungcheol reminded Jihoon. “You're okay, we're okay.” When Jihoon finally let the buzz bar go, the older grabbed a tight hold of Jihoon's hand and intertwined his own hand with the Jihoon's.

“Hyung!” Jihoon shouted, his nervousness apparent in his shaky voice.

“What?” Seungcheol said, his words almost drowned out by the starting of the ride's machine.

Jihoon stiffened when the cart started to move slowly. His breathing held, his eyes closed as he waited for the big drop that was about to... Jihoon's thoughts were interrupted when he felt his body accelerating towards unthinkable speed, he screamed before he realized he left Seungcheol hanging. It amazed Jihoon how he managed to still think straight given the feeling of being spiraled into everywhere by this specific ride.

“Hyung!” he tried again, screaming at the top of his lungs so he can be heard amidst a sea of screams.

“What?” Seungcheol reply again, his voiced strained from his own excited and adrenaline filled screaming.

“I love you!” Jihoon shouted and then he felt himself hanging upside down and then back again, exhilarated, he shouted once more. “Seungcheol, I love you!” He could hear the older laugh in ecstasy, Jihoon was unsure if it was because of his words or the rides but he felt Seungcheol pull his hands towards his lips, kissing the back of his hand, “I love you too.” He whispered when the ride halted into a stop.

“I love you too.” He whispered again, his lips just inches away from Jihoon's ears, as they reached the exit.

“What was your last request then?” Jihoon asked, dismissing the heat creeping up on his face with Seungcheol intimate reply.

“You've already beat me to that.” Seungcheol shook his head, his smile never fading.

“What?” Jihoon asked, confused.

“I wanted to hear you say you love me.” Seungcheol admitted bashfully. “But you already did it.”

“Oh god, such a sap.” Jihoon could only say as he looked away, avoiding eye contact but Seungcheol pulled him in and kissed him, it was slow and sweet, like the times they shared inside his studio, or in the kitchen sink while Jihoon was trying to clean, or when they went out to buy the kids drink, they'd sneak in kisses in between walks. It wasn't anything special but Jihoon realized it will always be spectacular, just as long as on the other end, Seungcheol's lips were there to meet his.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF under Mansae! Chapter 48.  
> I'm nothing but a trash for Jihoon and sometimes Seungcheol but always for Jicheol.


End file.
